The Outlaws that stayed strong
by Rebel91
Summary: This is story has the same basic story of Outlway star but with my own characters added.


"DUCK!"  
  
WHOOSH! Clang! Boomer ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the bounty hunters sword.  
  
Swish! Daneil ducked and rolled out of the way, he quickly drew his sword and stabbed the bounty hunter through the heart.  
  
"That was a close one," Daniel sighed as he wiped the sweat of his face.  
  
"No kidding!" Boomer answered with an equally tired look on his face.  
  
"How do ya think they found us here?" Daniel asked, almost worried.  
  
"Ya think I know?" Boomer replied in sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, anyway we gotta get back to the apartment. I'll see ya there."  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya," Boomer answered in a distracted voice.  
  
At the apartment they regrouped with the rest of their gang of outlaws. First there was James and than came the beautiful Melfina, and of course John. With Boomer and Daniel they made a great team.  
  
"I'm sure of one thing, that thing that attacked us was definetley a bounty hunter," Boomer said starting a conversation.  
  
"I gotta go get us some more guns. We don't wanna get caught without any. I'll be back in a couple hours," Daniel said and he walked out of the room.  
  
"Alright," Boomer replied. "I gotta check out that guy that attacked us anyway. I'm gonna try and find out how the hell he found us." Boomer said in a slightly angered voice. "Lets meet at the place we were attacked." As Daniel was walking away he called out, "And don't forget to get me a shot gun."  
  
"Don't worry I will," Daniel called back.  
  
"I'll see ya," Boomer yelled as he started up he got back on his hoover bike.  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya," Daniel yelled into a cloud of dust.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Daniel was driving to the weapons shop he heard gunshots in the ally that had just passed. He went back and saw someone fighting on his own against 5 bounty hunters and all he had was a rifle with one shell and word. Suddenly one of the bouty hunters drew a sword and cut the other guy's sword in half. The two other drew swords and began fighting him. That was when Daniel charged in with his sword drawn. He took out two by surprising them and ruing the time that Daniel was distracting them the other outlaw picked up on of the bounty hunters swords and took out two more. The fifth bounty hunter started running but Daniel picked up one of the guns and shot him through the back.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping," a worn-out man said.  
  
"No problem. And who would you be?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Tidus."  
  
"And I'm Daniel. Tidus huh? That names sounds kinda familiar."  
  
"Familiar? That's all? You're the first person I've met that doesn't know who I am or remember my name."  
  
"Oh Tidus. Now I remember, you're that psycho who single handedly robbed the highest security bank on Blade III," Daniel cried.  
  
"Yep, that was me."  
  
"You got a ride?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yea actually I do. Why did ya wanna know?"  
  
"I was headed to the weapon shop when I saw you. You wanna come? If we go together we can defend ourselves better."  
  
"Sure, I'll come," Tidus, replied and he got on his bike.  
  
"So do you have a place to stay?" Daniel asked Tidus as they rode.  
  
"Well, kinda I might have a place, I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"I gotta place you could stay downtown if ya want," Daniel offered.  
  
"That'd be cool. Thanks," Tidus replied as they arrived at the weapons shop.  
  
On the way back from the shop Daniel and Tidus were ambushed by at least seven bounty hunters. They shot Daniel in his left arm and hit Tidus' hover bike. Tidus jumped off right before it blew up. He swiftly took out his new gun and shot down two bounty hunters.  
  
"Good thing I bought an automatic," Tidus remarked while shooting the second bounty hunter.  
At that moment Daneil took out his sword with his right arm and cut one of the bounty hunters head off, with ease he spun around and stabbed another through the heart. The remaining three had all taking out their swords. One attacked Daniel and the other two attacked Tidus. Tidus ducked underneath one of the swords and sliced the stomach of the bounty hunter who had swung the sword in half. He speedily turned around to stab another in the stomach. Daniel ducked, dodged, sung and stabbed and the end result was a bounty hunter that had been cut into two pieces.  
  
"That was too close," Tidus remarked when the fight had come to an end. "We should get you somewhere. Look at your arm."  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing my android can't handle," Daniel replied. "I wonder how they knew we were coming. That attack was definitely planned."  
  
"They probably put mini microphones of tacking devices on those other bounty hunters or a tracking device on you. Wait," Tidus replied motioning for Daniel to be quite, "there could be a tracking device on any one of these guys," he whispered.  
  
"Than we should get outa here. We should head back to my place so we can get you a room fixed up and this bullet out of my arm."  
  
"Good idea, let's go," Tidus replied as they hopped onto their bikes. A moment later all that was left of them was a cloud of smoke.  
  
Do you think it's a good story? Please review and tell me if I should keep going… 


End file.
